


Oikawas Distraction

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It actually really isnt, M/M, This isn't really rape, anything, basically it just is a neck thing, dont worry I'm not a horrible human being, its just kinda, just read it and see, they don't even do like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay let me start off wow the title sounds worse than the fic</p>
<p>This is just Oikawa doing a thing to try and distract Hinata from their match</p>
<p>Mychemicalcass also did a one shot of this so check her out too she's awesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawas Distraction

Hinata followed the team up the front steps. 

'I can't believe we're playing Aoba Josai!' Hinata though, a smile creeping on to his lips. 

"What are you smiling about?" 

Hinata turned to face the tall setter, still grinning. 

"We get to play today! In a real game!" Kageyama was grinning at this point, almost to the same degree as the shorter boy. 

The team filed in and up to their wait area. 

The team set their stuff down and started to warm up for their game in an hour. 

"Oh wait! I forgot my lunch on the bus!" Hinata ran, full speed to the bus. 

Hinata saw a figure walk around the corner. He attempted to stop but ended up crashing into the tall person. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I couldn't see-" 

"That's alright" the voice purred. 

Hinata looked up to see the last person he wanted to see. 

'How did I not realize this! He's wearing a bright blue uniform! Idiot.' Hinata mentally cursed himself. 

He tried to back up when Oikawa grabbed his arm. 

"Don't be afraid" he cooed, moving his thumb in circles on hinatas arm. 

"Uh-um" Hinata was pulled back and around the corner. 

The hallway was a dead end in the empty part of the team waiting area, deserted by the players warming up. 

Oikawa pushed the shorter boy against the wall, still holding his arm. 

Hinata could feel his face getting redder and redder with each passing second. 

"I'm so pumped for this game" Hinata could feel oikawas breath on his cheek. 

"ye-yeah!" He tried to wiggle away but Oikawa placed a hand next to hinatas shoulder. 

"No wait, you look super cute when you're blushing," 

Hinata stared at the third year, wide eyed. 

Oikawa lifted hinatas arm and pinned it next to his shoulder. 

"Can't wait for later" Oikawa muttered, leaning closer to Hinata. 

Hinata shuttered, Oikawas warm breath coated hinatas pale neck. 

Oikawa looked at the orange haired boy, grinning playfully. 

Hinata felt a weird urge to pull Oikawas face to his when Oikawa leaned over, pressing his tongue to the crook of hinatas neck. 

Hinata breathed out, trying not to make any noises that he would regret later. 

"See you later, shrimp" Oikawa spoke into his ear, sickly sweet and dripping with lust. 

Hinatas eyes got wider than he would think possible when Oikawa let go. 

Hinata took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. 

"Bye shrimpy-chan~" Oikawa walked around the corner, grinning. 

Hinata slid down the wall, scratching his neck. 

He could feel the spot that Oikawa licked and traced it with his thumb. 

"What the hell..." Hinata muttered. 

He couldn't think of anything other than the spot on his wrist that Oikawas warm hands held. 

Hinata got up and walked back to where his team was, on the verge of loosing his mind. 

How was he going to play, Oikawa would be there watching him. 

What was this Hinata was feeling, almost... fear. 

Is this what Oikawa wanted? To shake Hinata up to the point of hysteria. 

What a genius. 

Hinata sat down next to the rest of the team, shell shocked. 

"Wow you're paler than tsukishima!" Nishinoya appeared next to Hinata. 

Hinata jumped and fell sideways, spilling his water. 

"Wow relax what happened?" Kageyama came over from the spot he was sitting at. 

"I saw O-Oikawa-"

"Oh dammit did he do the thing?" Kageyama sighed angrily. 

"When we were on the same team he would start flirting with and making the other players uncomfortable so they get razzed before a game."

Nishinoya burst out laughing, "what could he possibly do that makes Hinata this messed up-"

"He licked my neck"

"Repeat that?"

"He pinned me against the wall and licked my neck"

Kageyama laughed, sighing. "Yeah we've all been there. Don't worry he doesn't mean anything to it, just ignore him."

"You can't just say 'we've all been there' and not explain!" Nishoya yelled, 

Hinata just sighed at placed his head in his hands. 

This was going to be a long game.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hope you enjoyed if you wanna contact me hit me up on IG @fandomoverload5


End file.
